LoveMe Assignment: Auction
by marauderluverz
Summary: The president comes up with a new assignment for the LoveMe girls. But will they really learn anything from being forced to participate in a Date Night Auction? I'm going to be adding 3 bonus chapters, 1 for each girl. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 1 to a little idea I had for a short story. I hope you enjoy it! thanks for reading!**

Chapter 1: Discovery

 **LME: President Takarada's Office**

Maria Takarada stared at the flyer in her hands. She had found it on her grandfather's desk and decided to read it. _Uh oh. Big sister is not going to like this._ She shivered when she imagined what Kyoko's reaction would be to her grandfather's latest scheme.

* * *

 **LME: LoveMe Section**

Kanae Kotonami glared at the flyer that had been taped to each of the three occupied lockers in the LoveMe break room. _What the hell? Mo! If he thinks I'll go along with this without a fight he's crazy._ She read the flyer once more before tearing it off of her locker and crumpling it up angrily. She huffed aloud and then moved to leave the room, tossing the paper into the trash.

As she exited the room she nearly ran straight into the third LoveMe member, Chiori Amamiya. The shorter girl bowed her head in apology. "Is everything okay, Kotonami-senpai?" she asked, a concerned look on her face. _It's been a while since I've seen her look so openly irritated._

Kanae shook her head, mumbling something about 'latest…stupid…plan…' before disappearing down the hall.

Chiori turned and entered the break room, wondering what it was that had upset her senpai. She stopped wondering though when she reached her locker and saw the flyer taped to it.

Her eyes perused the document carefully. _This has got to be a joke, right?_ She told herself as she felt a blush creep up her face. _Surely, she wouldn't really have to participate in something like this. Hell, I'm not even eighteen yet. My agency will object to this-_

Her thoughts stopped when she reread the last line printed across the bottom of the flyer. _Dang it!_

* * *

 **LME: Random Hall Outside of Conference Room 5E**

Yukihito Yashiro had paused outside of the conference room Ren was having a meeting in. He had sent Ren ahead while he stopped to collect any notices he had received in his LME mailbox. Now as he reached the conference room he stood outside quickly sorting through the various papers, dividing them by importance.

 _Trash… Important… Mildly important… Trash… What?!_

He stared down at the flyer in his hand in shock. He read it three times before he could admit to himself it was real. _Why would the President do this? Doesn't he know that I'm the one who will have to deal with Ren?_

He heard a noise behind him as the door to the conference room opened and his charge stepped forth from the room.

Yashiro momentarily considered eating the flyer in his hands but was not fast enough before Ren had taken it from him.

Ren Tsuruga perused the hot pink flyer his manager had been reading. He had seen the way his manager's face had gone white at the sight of him and knew it must have to do with Kyoko. He had grabbed it from him to prevent Yashiro from being able to tease him about it.

He clenched his jaw as he finished reading the flyer. _What… am I missing something? Is it April fool's day and no one told me?_ He turned to his manager and spoke in a deadly whisper.

"I'm going to see the President."

Yashiro nodded, not daring to argue with the angry young man before him.

* * *

 **LME: Various Places**

Kyoko Mogami skipped through the halls of LME completely oblivious to the whispers and stares that were following her. She was excited because Sawara-san had called her early that morning to tell her she had received another drama offer and that this time it was not for a bully role. On her way up to his office, she passed Chiori.

"Hello, Amamiya-san!" she greeted her. "What are you doing here? Did you have LoveMe work?"

Chiori gave a half laugh. "Um.. actually I just needed to talk to the President about something. But I'm leaving now."

She waved good bye and then disappeared down the hallway. Kyoko vaguely wondered what Chiori had needed to discuss with the president before continuing her journey.

She reached the elevator and pushed the button. As she waited for it to arrive she hummed a tune she had heard on her way to work. It was the jingle from a toothpaste commercial Moko-san had been in recently.

"My best friend is so beautiful! She's just the perfect picture of living beau- Ah!" she had been talking until the elevator opened and there in front of her she saw her friend.

"Moko-san?" she asked. Her friend was standing at the back of the elevator. Her head hung low with her hair acting as a curtain around her face. She looked up at the sound of Kyoko's voice.

"Oh. It's you." She mumbled. She looked around as if she had just barely realized she was in the elevator. "I have to go." She said before exiting the elevator.

Kyoko climbed into the elevator and pushed the button for Sawara-san's floor. _I wonder what happened with Moko-san… she's not normally cheerful but she doesn't look all mournful like that._

Finally the elevator dinged and she exited to meet with Sawara-san.

Twenty minutes later, Kyoko left the Talento section feeling happy. The role she'd been offered was smaller than her bully roles but she got to play a friend of the main character. She would be a normal high school girl with normal friends.

She happily pushed the button for the elevator. _Maybe I'll run into Tsuruga-san and I can tell him the good news. We haven't gotten to see each other much since our roles as the Heel siblings finished._ No sooner had these thoughts entered her mind than the elevator opened to reveal Yashiro and Ren.

The former looked pleased to see Kyoko, while the latter hadn't noticed her yet because he was too busy sending off hate waves in every direction while staring at his phone with a serious expression.

"Kyoko-chan! How nice to see you!" Yashiro exclaimed, causing Ren to look up suddenly.

Kyoko bowed, "Yashiro-san. Tsuruga-san." She looked up and was nearly blinded by Ren's sparkling gentlemanly smile. She timidly entered the elevator.

"Mogami-san, what a surprise to run into you." He said, politely.

Kyoko flinched at his politeness. "Is everything all right, Tsuruga-san?" she asked cautiously.

Ren opened his mouth to respond when Yashiro intercepted.

"Kyoko-chan, have you seen this already?" he asked, holding out a hot pink flyer to her. He could feel Ren glaring at the back of his head. Kyoko took the flyer from him and read it slowly.

 _"Special Announcement!_

 _LME will be hosting a Date Night Auction!_

 _We will be auctioning off the lovely members of our very own LoveMe section for a single date night to the highest bidder. All proceeds will go to charity._

 _Any other ladies who are interested in participating may apply by signing up at the front desk._

 _Requirements for bidders: Must be a member of a talent agency in Tokyo."_

Kyoko wanted to die as she read the notice. What kind of cruel prank was this? Was the president trying to kill her? She sighed. _Maybe there's still a way I can get out of it?_

Just then her eyes caught something written in small print at the bottom of the page.

 _"Any LoveMe members who refuse to participate will be expelled from the program and subsequently removed from LME representation."_

Kyoko cursed under her breath. _Damn the president and his stupid ideas about Lov- that emotion!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bidding

 **LME: Elevator**

Kyoko stared mournfully at the hot pink flyer in her hands. It was like a curse. Forcing her to do something horrendous. She looked up at Ren and Yashiro.

"I'm sure if I go talk to the president I can convince him to change his mind. He can find something else for a LoveMe assignment." She looked back and forth between her two companions, silently begging them to agree with her.

Ren sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid it won't work. He isn't willing to budge on this."

Kyoko felt confused. "How do you- Did you already talk to the President about this, Tsuruga-san?" she asked curiously.

Ren could feel his face warming, but he forced the blush away. "Of course I have. His ideas are in danger of tarnishing the reputations of you three." _I hope that didn't sound like as lame of an excuse as I think it did._

He glanced at Yashiro who was shaking his head silently. _That really was a terrible lie, even for you, Ren._

Kyoko just nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense." She said aloud, pounding her fist into her palm. "You're such a great Senpai, Tsuruga-san. Looking out for your kouhai like that."

Ren half-laughed. "But even so, it did no good. The President is dead set on doing this."

Kyoko sighed. "Well at least you tried." She gave Ren a small smile. "Who knows? Maybe no one will show up. After all, who would want to go on a date with a LoveMe member?"

Ren caught Yashiro smirking but shot him a look that said, "Don't you dare say a word."

 **One week later**

 **LME: Auditorium 3A**

It was finally the day of the dreaded auction. As expected, the President had made sure to send flyers to all of the local talent agencies and now the largest auditorium in LME was filled with people.

On the stage stood the President, dressed from head to toe in a costume that was somewhere between an auctioneer from the 1800s, and the ringleader of a circus. On the stage were three pink chairs, and on the chairs sat the three LoveMe members.

"I can't believe he's really making us do this," Chiori whispered.

Kanae shook her head. "The old man is crazy. Why does he think people would want to buy a date with us anyway?"

Kyoko fidgeted in her seat. _Well, those two are cute so they'll probably bring in a good amount of money, but me…_ she hung her head as a dark cloud surrounded her. _I'll be lucky if someone even bids 1000 yen._

Beside her, Kanae nudged her. "Hey, look who's here."

Kyoko looked up and spotted someone waving to her in the crowd. She waved back with a smile. _How nice of Yashiro-san to come._ Her eyes then fell on the man standing next to him, with a sparkling smile. _Wh-why is Tsuruga-san here?! Now he'll witness my humiliation of being a failure at procuring a date even if it is for charity!_

"Is she okay, Ren?" Yashiro asked his friend as they sat down in a couple of vacant seats.

They watched as Kyoko slid forward off of her chair and crumpled onto the ground. She lay there on the ground with what felt like a dark aura of gloom surrounding her.

Ren nodded, "I'm sure she'll be fine." They watched as Kanae and Chiori helped her back into her seat.

The younger man stared down at the hot pink bidding paddle in his hand. It was decorated with a glittery gold number 25 on it.

"Are you irritated to see so many men show up for this?" his manager teased, twirling his own "17" paddle in his hands.

Ren struggled to keep his composure. "Well, I certainly didn't expect that this many people would show up, but since it's for charity it's good isn't it?"

Yashiro smirked wickedly then turned to his friend. "Maybe you should just bid on Kyoko-chan and then you won't have to worry about who takes her out on her first date."

Ren smiled more brightly at Yashiro. "Then shouldn't you also bid on Kotonami-san?"

He laughed at seeing Yashiro blush. "I-I, Th-that is.." he sputtered, before hanging his head. "I'm fairly certain I wouldn't have anywhere near enough money considering how many people are here."

Ren patted his manager on the back, "It's all right. We are just here to observe and be supportive for them."

Yashiro nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud sound of trumpets blowing. Lory stepped forward on the stage holding a gold microphone.

"Thank you everyone for joining us today for LME's first ever LoveMe section Date Auction!" his voice boomed. He paused, grinning happily, as he allowed the audience to cheer.

"I am rather disappointed that no other young women volunteered to join in this event, but I'm sure our bidders will be happy to make up for that by bidding higher amounts for the three lovely ladies we have here!" he gestured towards the LoveMe girls and a spotlight shone on them.

The crowd cheered louder. Kyoko blushed in embarrassment, Kanae stared at the ground, and Chiori gave a small wave to the audience.

The President continued speaking, "Now I'm sure you all remember the rules of this auction. The winner is entitled to one date with the lady he bids on and may choose any type of date he likes. Documentation will be submitted to my office where I will approve or deny each date, and once approval is given you may enjoy your time with your lovely LoveMe member!"

"Now let the auction begin!" he shouted. "First up, is our very lovely Amamiya Chiori! She's the third member of the LoveMe section and a talented actress who recently starred in Box R."

Chiori stepped forward next to the president. _This is humiliating, but if I have to do it I'm at least going to get a lot of money._ She told herself. Then she pasted on a cute smile and waved to the audience.

"We'll open the bidding with 10,000 yen!" Lory announced.

Immediately bids began pouring in.

"12,000!"

"15,000!"

"20,000!"

…

"65,000!"

"80,000!"

…

"150,000!"

The crowd quieted at the final bid.

Lory smiled, looking quite pleased, "Ah, very well then. Going once, twice, sold to number 67 for 150,000 yen. Please come forward sir and fill out the paperwork with my assistant here." The president gestured towards Sebastian who was standing on the ground to the right of the stage.

Chiori watched as an older man with gray hair and a cane stepped forward to the paying stand. She sulked back to her chair.

"You got so much money, Amamiya-san!" Kyoko comforted her.

"Yeah, but look who she has to date." Kyoko shot a glare towards Kanae.

"You're not helping," she whispered.

Kanae shrugged. Sure, she felt bad for Chiori, but she had worse problems right now.

"Next up is LoveMe member #2: Kotonami Kanae!"

Kanae stood gracefully from her seat and approached her spot on the stage. There was cheering and even a few wolf whistles from the crowd. The president quieted the audience with his hands.

"Now, now, I would assume you all know Kotonami-san then." His words were met with more cheering from the audience. "Then let's start the bidding. Opening at 10,000 yen!"

Kanae watched full of boredom as the men in the audience made idiots of themselves bidding for a date with her. _Geez you'd think that they were getting more than just a simple date out of this from how they're acting. Mo!_ She sighed. _What was that last number she'd heard? 200,000? That's more than Amamiya-san got. I hope I don't wind up with a weirdo like she did._

"300,000!"

Kanae's eyes searched the audience. Who would bid so much for a date with her? That voice had sounded familiar.

"Going once for 300,000. Twice, and sold!" Lory announced happily. "If our winner can step forward?"

Kanae's jaw dropped when she saw who had bid such an outrageous amount. "Hiou-kun?"

The boy looked up at her with a serious look on his face before making his way to the payment booth.

Kanae slowly made her way back to her seat trying to hide the satisfied expression on her face. _That kid really bid all that money to keep me from having to go out with some jerk. He's really more mature than I thought._

Kyoko giggled at her friend's face.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just look really happy that Hiou-kun won." She replied.

Kanae glared at her friend. "I'm only happy because now I won't get stuck on a date with some pervert."

Chiori giggled at Kanae and soon both she and Kyoko were laughing at their friend's expense.

The older girl shot Kyoko a look, then smiled.

"What?" she asked innocently.

Kanae leaned over and whispered to her. "Well, I was just wondering how you'll react if Tsuruga-san were to bid on you."

Kyoko felt her face burning. "Ah! Moko-san! You can't joke like that. Tsuruga-san would never want to go on a date with his lowly kouhai. Especially if he had to pay for it."

Kanae shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens."

They heard Lory's voice booming again over the microphone. "And last but certainly not least, the #1 LoveMe member: Mogami Kyoko!"

* * *

 **A/N: So there's chapter 2 of this interesting story lol. I hope you enjoyed it. :) the next chapter will show the rest of the auction and I will be sure to show all their dates in future chapters. :) thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trigger

"And last but certainly not least, the #1 LoveMe member: Mogami Kyoko!"

Kyoko's face flushed darker as she realized it was her turn for the auction. She stood up and walked stiffly to the front of the stage. The president beamed at her, clearly proud of his #1 LoveMe girl.

"Here we have the original LoveMe girl, she starred in Dark Moon as Hongo Mio, and more recently as Natsu in Box R. We'll open the bidding at 10,000 yen!"

The room was silent except for a few coughs.

Kyoko's face fell.

* * *

Yashiro nudged Ren. "Hey, maybe you should just bid. It doesn't look like anyone is going to."

Ren felt irritation rise up within him. How could people not realize how amazing she was? _Well, it doesn't really matter, because at least I know._ He thought to himself as he readied himself to raise his paddle in a bid.

* * *

Kyoko stared at her feet. _Well, I hadn't expected much but I hoped at least someone might-_

"10,000." Came a timid voice.

Kyoko looked up and saw Hikaru from Kimagure Rock raising the pink paddle into the air.

Kyoko felt a warmth in her heart. _Thank you, Hikaru! Thank you for making me not be a failure._

There were some whispers in the crowd. Kyoko noticed some people had surprised looks on their faces.

"12,000!"

"15,000!"

"20,000!"

The bidding had begun suddenly and quickly. The president leaned over to her. "I think people just realized who you are."

Kyoko felt her face warm slightly at this. _So because people realized I really am in show business they want to hide on me? Maybe they didn't believe the President at first about the other roles I've played._

The bidding continued rapidly.

A loud voice called out, "Thirty-" there was a muffled yell, before the bidding continued from the rest of the crowd. Kyoko wondered briefly about the voice but ignored it as she became overwhelmed by the amounts of money people were bidding.

* * *

Meanwhile in the hall just outside of the auditorium , Sebastian had ambushed a very irate Shotaro, who had been in the middle of trying to win a date with his ex-friend.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled.

Sebastian placed a hand on Sho's shoulder. "You," he said firmly, "Are not welcome here for the auction. Security will now remove you from the premises. Have a lovely day."

Sho opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by two large security guards picking him up and carrying him away.

* * *

Still on the stage in the auditorium, Kyoko was feeling more and more embarrassed at how much money had been bid on her. Surely , she wasn't worthy of that much.

30,000 had turned into 80,000 and the bids were continuing. She had noticed that Hikaru had continued to bid until the amount reached 100,000 yen. At which point she could only assume he had decided it was too much money to spend on a date with her. She felt her nerves rising as she realized all the current bidders were people who were unknown to her. What if she wound up with someone terrible? Even maybe someone like Shotaro?

Ren noticed the dark look on Kyoko's face. _She must be worried about what kind of guy she'll wind up getting stuck with. Maybe I should just go ahead and bid. I can say I'm just looking out for her._

Ren was lost in his own thoughts trying to convince himself he could bid on her without raising suspicions.

"300,000!"

Ren's eyes searched the crowd. That voice… it couldn't be. His eyes found the owner of the bid: Kijima.

Ren glanced at the stage to see Kyoko's reaction to the latest bid, was she smiling?

His gaze returned to the offending bidder. Kijima glanced towards Ren and gave him a smirk.

 _I hope you're grateful that I'm doing this for you, Ren._ Kijima thought to himself. _At least if you bid on her you can go on a real date with her, instead of just trying to scare off guys who are interested in her._

No one else was bidding. Ren could hear Lory begin the countdown.

"Going once for 300,000. Twice and-"

"500,000." Ren couldn't believe he had done it. He had really just lifted his pink paddle into the air and bid an extravagant amount of money just to prove to Kijima that he was dead serious.

He regretted his decision when he saw the Cheshire Cat type smile spreading across the President's face. But even more so, when he saw the horrified look Kyoko had.

"Once, Twice, Sold to number 25!" Lory announced.

The crowd applauded the final bidding, while Ren sat frozen in his seat. _What have I done? She's going to hate me._ He sighed.

Luckily, Yashiro had the sense not to say anything to Ren at the moment. He sat by his side in silence as the President announced the end of the auction.

"Thank you all for attending, and a special thank you to our winning bidders!" he announced as people began to shuffle out of their seats.

"I'm going to go take care of something." Yashiro said quietly before rising to step away.

Ren sat with his head in his hands. He heard the sound of movement in front of him.

"Um, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren's head shot up at Kyoko's voice.

She was leaning down to look at him, her eyes full of concern. "Tsuruga-san, I am so sorry that you had to bid on me. I know you were probably worried about if I went out on a date with Kijima-san."

"Wha- worried?" he asked. Had she figured him out? Had she realized he was jealous?

Kyoko nodded. "I know that I almost shamed LME at the Dark Moon wrap party and you were probably worried that I'd tarnish the company's name if I went out with him. So I'm very sorry that you were forced to spend your hard earned money on me."

"Mogami-san."

Kyoko continued talking quickly. Her head lowered in a bow of respect. "I certainly don't expect you to take me out on a da- an outing. I will fully pay you back for all the money that you had to-"

Ren touched her head. "Mogami-san."

She stopped talking and lifted her head to look at him. "Yes, Tsuruga-san?"

He smiled at her. "It's really all right. If I didn't want to bid, I wouldn't have. I don't expect you to pay me back. After all the money was for charity. But, I do expect that date."

Kyoko blushed at the intense look in his eyes. She looked away. "Yes, well," he watched as she twisted her hands together nervously. "Thank you, Tsuruga-san. I was really worried about being stuck with somebody unpleasant. I'm glad it's you."

* * *

Ren sat still for several minutes after Kyoko had left. Her words replayed in his mind over and over again.

" _I'm glad it's you."_

He ran a hand through his hair. _Stop. Don't get your hopes up. You know she didn't mean anything by it. It's probably just because you're her Senpai._

Yashiro returned to the neighboring seat. "Ren, I took care of your paperwork for the auction. How was your talk with Kyoko-chan?"

"She thanked me."

"Thanked you?" Yashiro asked in confusion.

Ren nodded. "She thanked me for winning so she didn't get stuck with someone unpleasant."

"Well, maybe if you take her on a really special date you can help her to see you as more than just her Senpai?" The older man mused.

 _And how will I manage that? What kind of date is special enough to convey all my feelings?_

* * *

That night, Kyoko tossed and turned in her bed. "How could I have said something like that to him? What if he realizes my feelings?" she groaned, pulling her pillow over her face. _Kyoko, you idiot! Saying you're glad it was him is nearly as bad as the time you told him you'd be waiting for Katsuki more than Mizuki._

She pulled the pillow down and hugged it against her chest. "But, I do get to go out on a date with Tsuruga-san." She felt her cheeks grow warm. _As nervous as I am… I think I'm really looking forward to it._

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off to sleep. The day had been exhausting, full of anxiousness about the auction. But now that it was settled she no longer had to worry about if she would be bid on or who she'd have to go on the date with. She already had her answer.

 _Tsuruga-san…_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. I wasn't feeling well tonight but I wanted to get the chapter posted. Next chapter will probably show the beginnings of the dates. :) thanks again! :)**

 **Oh and btw because I know some people have expressed concerns about the amount of money I'm having them bid... I did my research and it is all intentional. Keep in mind this is still a celebrity auction with rich people as the bidders and it's all going to charity. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Greetings

During the first week after the auction, all three LoveMe girls received letters telling them about the date and time for there dates. They were all sitting around in the LoveMe section when a messenger had delivered them.

"So, this is the info for our dates?" Chiori asked. "Are you ready to open it?"

Kanae shrugged. "Might as well get it over with."

Kyoko nodded. "Let's do it."

They each opened their envelopes and looked down at the piece of paper in their hands.

"It says my date will be next Saturday." Kanae told them. "What about you two?"

Chiori nodded, "Yeah, mine too."

"Me too. Maybe we can all get ready together then. What time are you supposed to get picked up?" Kyoko asked excitedly. If this date gave her an excuse to have girl time with her friends, she would take it.

Chiori spoke first. "Mine is at 5:30."

"Six o'clock."

Kyoko smiled. "Mine's at 6:30. And it says we are supposed to be picked up here at the LoveMe section so maybe we could all meet here to get ready. We could do each other's hair and make up and give first date advice?"

Chiori looked at Kyoko uncertainly. "You've never been on a date before?"

Kyoko shook her head, a blush spreading across her face. "No, this'll be my first time."

Chiori reached over and patted her hand. "It'll be my first time on a real date too. But at least you get Tsuruga-san. I'm stuck with an old man." She glanced at Kanae. "What about you, Kanae-san?"

Kyoko interrupted. "Of course she's been on lots of dates! She's so beautiful she would have to…" her voice faded as she felt anger coming from her best friends direction.

"You don't have to go assuming things. Mo! I've never really had time to focus on dating or guys. I've been too busy with my career." Kanae replied indignantly.

Kyoko stared at her friend. "Oh! Moko-san! That means it'll be all of our first dates together!" Kyoko tried to leap over the table to hug her friend but Kanae put a hand to her forehead to stop her.

"Sit back down otherwise I won't get ready with you." She scolded.

Kyoko looked sad but nodded. She knew she was going to need the help of both of these girls if she wanted to look nice enough for her date with Ren.

* * *

The following Saturday they all met at the LoveMe section at one o'clock to begin getting ready for their dates. Kyoko was excited because she would get to have her friends help do her nails, make up, and hair. Kanae even put a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside of the door. The last thing they needed was unwanted visitors. Besides, this was technically LoveMe work.

They started first with their nails. Each picking out colors that would match their outfits and then chatting about other projects they were working on while they painted their nails.

Kyoko was happy with the shimmery light blue polish she had picked although she was having trouble getting it on without making a mess.

She let out a cry of frustration as she wiped off her third attempt at her right thumb nail.

Kanae grabbed her hand. "Here, I'll do it." She took the nail polish bottle from her friend's hand and quickly painted her finger nails, being sure to keep it neat. "There. Finished. Now keep your hands under this little heat lamp. Are you wearing sandals on your date?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes."

"Then I'll paint your toenails too." She sat down on the floor and took off the slippers Kyoko was wearing.

Kyoko wanted to cry, she had never thought she'd really have friends who would do all of this with her. "It's like a dream come true!" she sniffled.

Chiori giggled at Kyoko. "You're so funny, Kyoko-san."

After their nails, they moved on to hair and make up. Each helping each other to look their very best. At five o'clock they dressed into their date outfits.

Chiori wearing a cute rose colored knee-length dress that flared out at the waist and a pair of golden heels. Kanae had opted to wear a long onyx colored dress with a dark purple belt and black heels. Kyoko had decided to agree to borrowing a tea-length floral print skirt from Kanae, with a light blue top and tan sandals.

They all looked at each other. "We look really good!" Chiori exclaimed, turning in a circle.

Kyoko laughed. "We do, don't we?"

There was a knock on the door. Chiori checked the time on her phone. "Oh, 5:30. I guess that's me then." She walked to the door and opened it.

On the other side stood the gray haired gentleman from the auction. He bowed to her, "Amamiya-san, I will be escorting you to your date this evening. There you will meet Master Matsui."

Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other, confused over what they were hearing.

"You mean, you aren't my date?" Chiori asked, trying not to sound too happy.

The old man laughed, "Heavens no. I am just a Butler for the young master. He was too busy to attend the auction, and so he asked me to attend in his place. He also asked me to ensure that you arrive at his mansion safely."

Chiori glanced back towards her friends. She smiled and waved. "Good luck on your dates!" she called to them before leaving the room.

Kanae sighed sitting back down. She pulled out her bag and dug out a script to look through.

Kyoko sat down opposite her, feeling happy. "I'm glad Amamiya-san's date turned out to be someone other than the old man who bid. She seemed less nervous."

Her friend nodded without looking up. She continued reading the script. After several minutes, Kyoko spoke, causing Kanae to jump.

"Moko-san?"

"Ah! Why are you talking to me so suddenly? Mo!"

Kyoko chuckled. "Moko-san, are you nervous?"

Kanae eyed her warily. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you've reread the same page for the last ten minutes, and I know it would never take you that long to memorize it."

Kanae sighed, setting the script down on the table. She focused on Kyoko, a serious look gracing her features. "Do you think I'm overdressed?"

Kyoko was shocked. Was her friend asking her for advice? "No, of course not! You look really pretty. I'm sure Hiou-kun will like it."

Kanae blushed. "It's not like I got all dressed up for him. I just figured since he spent so much money on the date in the first place, I should at least put in some effort."

Kyoko nodded, ignoring the way that her friend wouldn't look her in the eye anymore.

Finally at five minutes til six there was another knock on the door. "Kanae! Are you in there? What's with this stupid sign on the door?"

Kanae jumped up and pulled open the door. "Hello, Hiou-kun. You're early." She walked back across the room to collect her things while Hiou stood frozen in the doorway.

Kyoko watched as his face began to redden. He was dressed in slacks and a button up shirt. Kyoko wondered if he had gotten a bit taller recently, and his voice was beginning to change now. _All in all, I guess he's really beginning to mature._

Kanae hurried back to the door. "All right, I'm ready." She told him, giving him a small smile.

Hiou grabbed her hand and began to drag her away. "C'mon, let's go. The car is waiting our front."

Kyoko only saw a brief glimpse of Kanae waving back at her before her friend disappeared with her date. She sighed, _it feels like it'll take forever for 6:30 to come now. I have to wait all alone for another thirty minutes._

She could feel her anxiousness over the date returning. She'd managed to hold it off most of the day because she'd had work in the morning to distract her, and up until now she'd had her friends with her.

She found herself walking around in circles in the room, trying to figure out what she'd say to Ren when he got there.

"You look really handsome, Tsuruga-san." She could feel herself blushing just at the thought of saying something so forward.

Kyoko shook her head, then decided to try again. "Thank you again for bidding on me to keep me safe from any creeps."

No, that wasn't quite right. She gave a frustrated cry. Then panicked as a new thought flooded her mind. _What if he's changed his mind about the date? What if he decides not to waste his time taking out a plain and boring girl like me?!_ She sunk to the ground, her depressing thoughts overtaking her.

Before, the thought of a date with Ren would've been unthinkable. But now that it was a possibility she couldn't bare the thought of it not happening.

"A beautiful girl really shouldn't be sitting on the floor looking so miserable."

Kyoko's head snapped up. There in the doorway stood Ren. He was dressed in black jeans and a short sleeved button up shirt. She jumped up from the ground brushing herself off.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-san," she greeted him with a bow.

Ren chuckled at her formal greeting. "So, even when we go on a date we have to be formal?" he teased.

Kyoko could feel her face reddening. "I- I mean, it's not a real date though." She answered, not meeting his eyes even though she was looking at him. "It's just a date you're taking me on since it could be bad for me to go out with a random guy."

Ren was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "You're very right, Mogami-san." For a moment she worried that she'd made him angry, but then he smiled at her. "Shall we then?"

He held out his hand to her. She was uncertain but figured it was proper etiquette to hold hands on a date. Wasn't that what Cain and Setsu had done? _Although that was a bit different._ She reached out and took his hand in hers, then allowed him to lead her outside to his car.

He held open the car door for her and helped her in, before climbing into the driver's seat. "Are you ready for our date?" he asked her as he shifted the car into gear.

Kyoko nodded, staring down at her lap. "Yes, I think so."

She felt the car began to move and her heart began to beat faster. _This is it. I'm really going on a date with Tsuruga Ren._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Next up will cover the first parts of all their dates! Yay! Oh, and just as a side note: I'm not counting the acting Kanae did as her side job as real dates because she was acting. That's why I had her say this is her first real date. :)**

 **Once again, thank you for all your reviews! They are much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry the cchapter's late. But it's a bit longer than the other ones have been. I'll have another one up soon. :) Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Dinner

 **5:30 PM**

Chiori Amamiya examined the back seat of the rolls royce she was currently riding in. She was definitely nervous. She had gone from having a date with an older man in his sixties, to having a date with a rich young man she'd never seen. _I hope he's not a jerk. Or some spoiled brat._ She thought as she stared out the window. Just then the car pulled up in front of a large iron gate.

The Butler rolled down his window and pushed a button on an intercom box.

"I'm escorting Amamiya-san for her date with the Master." He said into the box.

There was a loud buzzer sound and then the gate opened. Chiori's mouth dropped open at the sight of the estate before her. Inside of the large gate lay a mansion with a well kept garden surrounding it. The car stopped in front of the main entrance to the home and the Butler opened her door.

"Amamiya-san, welcome to the Matsui Estate. I will escort you to the dining room."

She took the hand he offered and allowed him to help her out of the car. Then followed him up the steps and inside the large house. The entry way had a large double staircase that curved to allow room for a large fountain.

"Wow," she whispered.

"I'm glad to see you like it, Chiori-chan!"

Chiori's eyes darted back to the top of the stairs where a man stood. He was dressed in a tuxedo with his blond hair slicked back.

"Young Master, I thought you were going to be waiting in the dining room."

 _So this is my date?_ Chiori wondered.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I just couldn't wait any longer to see how beautiful my date looked." The young man stepped down the stairs gracefully, offering her a charming smile.

When he reached her he bowed and took her hand in his. "You look radiant, Chiori-chan. My name is Matsui Katsu."

She resisted the urge to pull her hand away. This guy was everything she typically hated in guys. He was showy, far too familiar with her, and probably a spoiled rich kid. And why did he seem familiar?

"Shall we go enjoy our dinner now?" he asked, offering her his arm.

She took his arm politely and nodded, following him into a large dining room. The butler, Daisuke, pulled out the chair to the right of the table head and Chiori sat down. She watched Katsu as he sat at the head seat.

He smiled at her. "I've wanted to meet you for a while Chiori-chan." He confessed.

"You have?" she asked.

He nodded, "I've been a fan of yours since I saw you in Box R."

"Oh, well um, thank you." She watched as servants brought out two bowls and set soup in front of each of them. Then poured tea into the cups. She looked back to her date. "What kind of work do you do? I know you must be a celebrity, but I can't place you."

He feigned a hurt look. "Ow, I did think you would've at least heard of me." He chuckled. "I'm Japan's number one teen heartthrob. Actor and singer. I starred in 'Love at the Earth's End' last year."

Now she remembered him. That drama had been one she hadn't been able to watch for more than five minutes due to what she considered to be terrible acting between him and his love interest.

"Sorry, I didn't watch it." She answered honestly. She hated this kind of guy. He wasn't famous for his talent. He was famous for being good looking. _And now I'm stuck with him half the night._

She just hoped the date wouldn't get any worse.

 **6:00 PM**

When Kanae had exited the agency she had expected to find a car with Hiou's manager in the driver's seat. Instead, she found herself standing awestruck outside of a black stretch limousine. He opened the door and allowed her to climb in before following her.

The seats were soft and comfortable, though it did little to calm her nerves. _Shut up! Why am I feeling nervous over this? Mo!_

"Here. These are for you."

She looked at Hiou who was sitting on the bench next to her. He was holding out a bouquet of mixed flowers in hues of purple. She took them from him. "Thank you, Hiou-kun." She smelled them and smiled. "They're lovely."

Hiou blushed at her words. "Well, it's not a big deal. I just figured if I was taking you on a d-date I should get you some flowers." He turned away, looking towards the window to try and hide his embarrassment.

Kanae smiled, _at least if I have to go on a date, it's with Hiou-kun. He's better than most guys._

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" she asked him.

Hiou glanced towards her, "Um, well, I figured we'd go have dinner. I made a reservation."

Kanae nodded, then a thought occurred to her. _This is probably Hiou-kun's first date. He's probably feeling nervous too._

The car pulled up in front of a fancy restaurant near the nightlife of Tokyo. Hiou leaned forward to speak to the driver. "I'll call you when we are finished."

There was a nod from the driver and then Hiou climbed out of the limo, followed by Kanae. They stepped inside of the restaurant and the hostess met Kanae's eyes.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation, Miss?" she asked.

Hiou gave an annoyed huff at being ignored. "Yes, I made a reservation. Uesugi Hiou for two."

The hostess looked surprised by Hiou's tone. She quickly checked her list and nodded. "Did you need a kids' menu?" she asked, before flinching at the glare Hiou gave her.

Kanae knew she needed to do something, so she grabbed Hiou's hand, before turning to the hostess. "No, he's my date. Thank you."

The hostess nodded nervously and led them to their table. She bowed and left the menus on the table. Kanae watched Hiou who sat across from her. His face was red from embarrassment and anger.

They were both silent until the waitress took their drink order, but when she left Kanae decided to break the silence.

"Have you been here before?" she asked him.

He looked startled as he looked up at her suddenly. He nodded. "Yeah, my dad has brought me here before."

Kanae smiled and closed her menu. "All right, can you pick something for me then? I've never eaten here so I don't know what'll be good."

Hiou looked at her like she was crazy, but Kanae stood up, ignoring his confusion. "I'll be right back."

Kanae stepped away and asked someone where the bathroom was. She walked inside and stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Ugh, what are you doing out there?" she sighed. _I probably win award for most awkward first date._

A couple of minutes later, she returned to the table. The menus were gone, and Hiou was observing the nearby people in the restaurant. He had asked his manager about proper first date behavior. _She said not to take out my phone unless absolutely necessary._

"I'm sorry if I'm not very good at this." Kanae said, finally deciding to speak up.

Hiou looked confused. "What do you mean?"

She laughed, "I've never been on a real date before so I'm not sure what to do."

Hiou blushed slightly, but smiled. "Well, I've never been on a date either, so neither one of us knows what to do." He laughed and Kanae felt happy. He seemed to be in a better mood now.

 _I hope things will keep going up from here._

 **6:30 PM**

Kyoko twisted her hands anxiously in her lap as she and Ren drove in silence. She wasn't sure why she had to feel so nervous this time. After all, it wasn't her first time riding in his car. _Heck, I've stayed over in a hotel room with him. I've seen him in the shower!_ She blushed at this thought and shook her head.

Ren chuckled next to her. "Mogami-san, are you okay? You've been muttering to yourself this whole time."

Kyoko blushed more. "Have I? I'm very sorry, Tsuruga-san. That was very rude of me." She struggled to bow while in her seat.

Ren smiled. "It's fine. Actually, we are almost to our destination."

Kyoko looked around out the windows. There didn't appear to be many buildings nearby, and she started to get nervous as they turned down an empty road. "We aren't going to a restaurant?" she asked.

Ren shook his head. "I have something a little different planned."

Kyoko was silent as Ren pulled into a small parking lot near a park. He turned to Kyoko with a smile. "I thought we could have a picnic." He watched for her reaction to his idea. _I hope you like it. I spent a whole week to come up with this._

Kyoko smiled finally. "That sounds fun. But how did you-?"

Ren held up a hand. "Don't worry, I didn't try to cook anything. I decided it was safer to purchase some food." He climbed out of the car and walked around to the trunk.

Kyoko exited the car and followed him. There she saw he had a large tote bag that he took out.

"Now we just need to find a nice spot we can sit."

Kyoko nodded, and followed as Ren led her out onto the grass nearby. She was in a kind of shock. _Isn't a picnic something couple's do for dates? Well, I guess this is a date but…_

"What do you think of this spot?" Ren asked, interrupting her thoughts. He gestured to a large clear area of grass near a large tree.

Kyoko smiled, "Yes, this looks good."

Ren dropped the tote onto the floor and pulled out a picnic blanket. He unfolded it and handed her one end to help lay out. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew one end from Ren's side back towards him.

"I didn't bring anything to weigh it down." He told her sheepishly. _Dammit, what kind of an idiot am I to not think of that?_ He looked up and saw Kyoko removing her shoes.

"It's okay, we can use our shoes." He watched as she placed each of her sandals on her two corners. She was so cute. He found himself staring.

"Um, Tsuruga-san, it's going to blow away if you don't put your shoes too."

He noticed a light blush on her cheeks as she spoke. _Uh oh. Did she notice I was staring?_ He wondered as he sat down to take off his shoes. After securing his ends of the blanket he began unpacking the rest of the items in the tote.

He pulled out napkins and utensils, then handed her a bottle of green tea and placed one in front of himself. He then pulled out two Bentos, handing one to her and placing one in front of himself.

He briefly wondered if he should have checked what the Bentos looked like. _I trusted Yashiro to buy these. I hope he didn't do anything weird like decorate everything with hearts._ Ren felt himself starting to panic as he heard Kyoko say "Itadakimasu!" and then the sound of her unwrapping her bento. She gasped. Ren opened his mouth to try and explain but was cut off by her speech.

"Tsuruga-san, this looks really delicious! Thank you." She smiled at him and then used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of the dinner and try it.

Ren smiled to himself as he began eating his own food. He had hoped she'd find this good enough to be considered a picnic dinner.

After a few minutes, she set down her chopsticks. "Tsuruga-san, I just wanted to say thank you again… for being willing to go to all this effort when you shouldn't have to. I'm glad that you were my first date."

Ren struggled not to choke on the bite of food in his mouth. He took a swig of his tea. Had she really just thanked him for being her first date?

"Well, I'm honored to be your first date." He told her charmingly.

Kyoko blushed at the way Ren spoke. "Although, I guess dates must be pretty average for someone like you." She mumbled.

Ren raised an eyebrow at her. "Someone like me?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded. "A playboy." She said matter-of-factly.

 _Really, what does she think of me. One second she's thanking me and the next she's insulting me._ He sighed dramatically, causing Kyoko to look startled.

"I'm just surprised that you would insult the man who goes to all this trouble to take you on a date." He told her, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to ruin his scolding tone.

Her face paled. "You're absolutely right, Tsuruga-san." She threw herself into a low bow of apology. "I am unworthy as your date and as your kouhai. You shouldn't be forced to waste anymore time or money on someone as ungrateful as me."

Ren struggled but failed to hold in his laughter. He burst into a fit of laughter, causing himself to fall over sideways. She sat up to look at him. _Had he been teasing me? Why is he always making fun of me like this?_

She returned to eating her food, trying not to let her irritation show on her face.

Ren glanced at her. Unless he was mistaken, there was a striking resemblance between her current behavior and a pouting Setsuka Heel. He hurried to sit up.

"Mogami-san, I didn't mean to upset you." He said softly. He suppressed the urge to hold her tightly.

She looked at him seriously. "You really shouldn't tease a girl when you're on a date." She scolded him.

He forced back a smile. "You're right, I'm very sorry. You just seemed so nervous and formal. I thought some teasing might help you to relax."

She sighed. "I guess I'm just not really sure how I should be acting."

An idea struck Ren. Something he considered a brilliant idea. "Mogami-san," he began, "Do you trust me?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Here's chapter 6! :) I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Challenge

 **Chiori's Date**

By the time that the main course had come out, Chiori had only gotten more tired of Katsu. _He's an idiot._ She thought to herself as he regaled her with another story of his many successful dramas.

She wanted to leave. Surely, she didn't need to stay for the entire date, did she?

He stared at her with his stupid smile that reached his deep blue-gray eyes.

"What?" she asked, unable to keep her annoyance out of her voice.

He chuckled. "Nothing. I just asked how your meal tasted." He said, gesturing to her plate.

She glanced down. "My meal…" she blushed. _Now I'm being rude and embarrassing my agency and the LoveMe section._ "Sorry. It's good." She mumbled.

Katsu laughed again before returning to his own plate. Chiori had to admit, he did have a cute laugh. _Shut up! You can't be thinking things like that. You're only here because he paid money for a date. Still, I feel like I've heard that laugh somewhere before._

She continued eating in silence. Every so often watching him out of her peripheral.

"So, you said you hadn't watched my drama. What kind of dramas do you watch then?" he asked.

Chiori was surprised by his question. "I- oh, well I don't watch very much television." _Because all of the dramas now are stupid._

There was a flicker of something across Katsu's face but then his smile returned. "After we finish eating I thought we could play some video games." He suggested.

Chiori made a face. _Really? He expects us to play video games?_

"Unless you don't think you can beat me."

She felt irritation bubble up inside of her. "Let's play!"

After they finished eating , Katsu led her down the hall to a large room that had a gigantic television hanging on one wall. Lower to the ground was a long cabinet that held more gaming systems than she had ever seen in one place.

"What should we play first?" Katsu asked.

Chiori looked thoughtful. She knew she needed to pick a game she was good at since it had been a few years since she'd really played. She pulled out a go-kart racing game.

"Let's try this one." She said handing it to him.

He looked down at it and smiled. "All right. I'll set it up."

She watched as he excitedly hooked up the appropriate console and controllers. He handed her a controller and they sat down on the couch that was in front of the television.

"I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl." He warned her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I wouldn't want you to. I can beat you without your charity."

He smiled as he watched her pick her car and character. _That's the Akari I remember._

* * *

 **Kanae's Date**

While they waited for their food, Kanae and Hiou discussed each of their current works, as well as a few future roles they hoped to get.

"I'm really hoping to impress the director in the audition because this could be a good role for my career," she told him, "But I know the director already has a specific actress he wants."

Hiou tilted his head to the side. "Then why are they holding auditions? That seems kind of unfair to any hopefuls."

Kanae shrugged, taking a drink from her straw. "I heard the director had offered her the role but she's not sure if she's going to take it yet. Something about a scheduling conflict."

Just then, their waitress returned. She placed two identical plates on the table and then stepped away. Kanae could feel Hiou watching her as she examined the plate of food.

"I didn't know what you would like so I just ordered us the same thing. If you don't like it, you can send it back and order something else." He told her quickly. He moved to call their waitress back over but she placed a hand on his.

"Hiou-kun, it's fine. It looks good." She said, she noticed his face starting to turn red and pulled her hand away.

They began to eat, struggling to ignore the now awkward air between them. After several moments, Kanae glanced at Hiou who was absent-mindedly stirring his food around.

"It's really delicious."

His eyes darted up to her face. He saw a gentle smile on her lips, and smirked, feeling some of his confidence returning.

"Well, of course it is. What else would you expect from a place like this?" he gestured around them.

Kanae nodded, "I guess I figured it would be a bunch of expensive super fancy choices where they hardly serve you one bite of food."

Hiou could see a sparkle in her eyes and it made him feel more relaxed. This was how he was used to talking with her. Light, sarcastic, easy.

"So, what's the plan after this?" she asked him as she took another bite from her nearly empty plate.

Hiou glanced uncertainly at his watch. He had expected dinner to take longer. "We could go see a movie?" he suggested.

Kanae nodded, "That works."

When they had finished eating and Hiou had paid the bill, they waited outside as he called their driver. The limo arrived quickly and they climbed in. Kanae was silent as Hiou gave the driver directions to their next destination.

 _I wonder how Amamiya-san's and Kyoko's dates are going._

* * *

 **Kyoko's Date**

"Of course I trust you." She answered, without giving herself time to consider if that was a safe answer.

Ren felt his heart melt at her answer. "Why don't we treat this as a training session?"

She stared at him uncertainly. "A training session?" she asked.

Ren nodded. "Like when I taught you how to walk like a model. This could be a lesson on appropriate date behavior. I'm sure at some point in the future you'll receive a role where you'll have to go on a date."

She nodded thoughtfully then a smile broke out on Kyoko's face. "That sounds great! As long as you don't mind."

He shook his head. "We are already here. And besides, maybe it'll help you to relax."

Kyoko nodded and Ren could see her whole attitude change. Now she was determined and eager to learn.

She gave a slight bow towards him. "I am ready, Sensei. Teach me everything I need to know."

Ren chuckled, "Well, first things first. You don't typically call your date as formally as you've been doing."

She tilted her head to the side. "Then how should I call you?" Although on the outside she was feigning innocence, Kyoko knew what he was getting at. _Oh no! I can't call Tsuruga-san by his name plainly. That's too familiar!_

"Just call me 'Ren'." He told her.

Kyoko shook her head. "I don't think I can do that."

"Sure you can. It's for training. And I'll call you 'Kyo-'"

Ren's words were cut off by Kyoko throwing herself towards him and covering his mouth with her hands. Their eyes met before Kyoko's eyes flicked down to where her hands lay. Her eyes widened and she jumped back. She stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san." She mumbled, her face now a deep shade of red.

Ren's lips felt as if they were on fire, but he forced his voice to be steady. "Ren." He told her.

She glanced up at him. "What?"

"You called me 'Tsuruga-san'. It should be 'Ren'."

She stared at him, then glanced down again. She mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

"What was that?" he asked, cupping a hand to his ear.

"I said, I'm sorry, Ren."

He could feel his own face grow warm at the sound of his name coming from her lips. "That's better, Kyoko." He replied with a smirk.

She shot a glare at him seeing his amusement. "So what's the next lesson?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chance

 **Chiori's Date**

Chiori frowned as Katsu managed to pass her and land himself in first place yet again. The victory music played as his character cheered on the screen.

"Dammit!" she cried, watching her character crying on the screen. She had been doing so well at first but after a few laps he had managed to pull ahead of her.

"Did you want to switch to a different game?" he asked her as he tried to hide his laughter.

She shook her head. "No, let me try it one more time. I was just a little rusty, it has been about five years since I've played video games."

Katsu nodded with a smirk. "All right, but winner gets to pick the next game."

Chiori smiled. _Fine with me. I'm not going to lose._

Even after her internal pep talk, she watched as Katsu's go-cart managed to get ahead of her yet again. She tossed the controller to him. "You won. Pick out the next game."

He took their controllers and placed them back next to the console before removing the game. She watched as he pulled out two larger plastic mats and loaded up a different game. Once he unrolled the mats she recognized them.

"I'm no good at dancing games." She warned him. _I haven't played a dancing game since I was a little kid._

"Well, I guess that just means I'll keep winning." He winked at her before clicking the start button on the game.

She cursed him mentally before taking her place on the play mat. _I used to be good at these when I was a kid, maybe it'll be instinct._

The first song was terrible. It was obvious neither of them were used to this kind of game, but when it was Chiori's turn to pick a song she scrolled through the list until she found one she recognized.

"This one." She said, clicking on the song.

Katsu sighed. "You must really hate me, Akari-chan."

They both froze, the selected song playing unnoticed in the background.

"What did you just call me?" she asked him, her voice a deathly whisper.

Katsu shook his head. "Nothing. Just Chiori-chan." He lied.

She took a step closer. Their faces mere inches apart. "How would you know that name? And how would you know it belongs to me?" she demanded.

He sighed, running a hand through his blond hair before collapsing onto the couch. "Fine. I called you Akari-chan because that was the name you went by the first time we met."

Chiori stood in front of him. She watched him warily, refusing to sit down next to him. "How would you know that name belonged to me? I don't go by that anymore."

"I recognized you the first time I saw you on tv." Katsu told her seriously. "We worked together on _Scarlet Dice_ when we were kids. I was one of the only other kids on set and we became friends." He paused, a slight laugh escaping his lips. "Although, I guess we weren't that good of friends considering how easily you forgot about me."

His words pushed away her anger. It wasn't that she had forgotten him. She had forced herself to forget everything about that drama. It had been the start to her failure as an actress.

"I- I didn't forget you." She spoke slowly. "I just didn't recognize you." She sat down next to him. "How could I forget the weird little boy who wanted to be my friend? I guess I should've realized who you were when you pulled out the video games." She smiled at him, "You were always playing on that handheld game you had."

Katsu's smile returned to his face along with a light blush. "And you could never beat it." He teased.

Chiori watched him with a curious look on her face. She wanted to ask if he had really paid for a date with her just so they could see each other again. _No, I can't ask something like that._

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked.

"Oh," she paused, "I was just thinking how sad it is that you grew up to be this kind of actor." She gave him a pitying sigh.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed.

Chiori laughed and stood back up. "How about this? If you can beat me this time, then I'll tell you." She clicked through and selected her song choice again.

Katsu jumped up and stepped onto the dance mat again. "You're on!"

 **Kanae's Date**

When the limo stopped in front of the movie theater, Kanae and Hiou stepped out. They moved to look at the movie listing that would soon be starting. Unfortunately for them, it appeared that there were only two choices.

The first movie was a children's movie full of singing animals. The second was an intense romantic drama that Hiou was far too young to attend anyway. They stared awkwardly at their choices. Kanae was about to suggest that they do something else when Hiou stepped away from her and moved to the ticket window. He returned a few minutes later with tickets.

"What movie did you pick?" she asked curiously.

Hiou tried to act nonchalant. "There's an action movie starting in fifteen minutes. I figured we could go see that one." He turned to head inside. "If you want me to buy you any snacks you need to hurry though. I want good seats."

Kanae smiled as she followed behind him. _He's certainly acting mature about this. I thought it would make him more flustered._

What she couldn't see however was that Hiou's face was very red from the embarrassing thoughts of seeing either of the other movies with Kanae.

They bought drinks and a small popcorn for Hiou. Although Kanae hadn't wanted anything besides a drink, she didn't want to hurt Hiou's feelings and had picked a box of chocolates for her snack. Hiou led them partway through the nearly full theater and found a pair of seats for them.

"If you want any popcorn you can have some." He told her.

She nodded. "Thank you, Hiou-kun."

The lights around them dimmed as the previews started. Hiou watched Kanae out of the corner of his eye. _I wonder what kind of movies she likes._

Half an hour into the movie, Kanae reached her hand over for some popcorn. She had absent-minded lyrics finished her entire box of chocolates and now needed something salty to cut through the sweetness. But just as her hand entered the popcorn bucket, she felt Hiou's hand brush against hers. They both yanked their hands back, nearly spilling the entire bucket of popcorn onto the floor.

They were both grateful for the darkness of the theater that prevented the other from seeing them blush.

"Sorry," Hiou muttered. He held out the popcorn to her.

Kanae nodded, "Yeah, me too." She reached out and took a handful of popcorn. _That was awkward._ She thought to herself. _Calm down. It wasn't like you were trying to hold his hand or anything._

They settled back in their seats to finish the movie without speaking again. Although they were both extra careful to ensure that their hands didn't touch again.

 **Kyoko's Date**

"The next lesson is relaxing."

Kyoko looked around, Ren had had them leave the picnic blanket and walk down the nearby hill to a small pond.

 _It really is pretty out here at the end of sunset._ She found herself thinking as she stared out at the water.

"Beautiful." Ren said softly, standing next to her.

Kyoko nodded. "It really is."

"I meant you."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and face steadily turning red. "I- you shouldn't say such things. I already told you it's not polite to tease a girl when you're on a date." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him.

Ren chuckled. "I'm not teasing you. I'm being sincere. And it's not good to refuse compliments when on a date."

Kyoko could feel her face burning as she realized she had messed up again. This was almost as bad as a NG sigh from him. She stared at the ground. "Then, thank you… Ren."

He struggled not to lose control and settled for sticking his hands in his pockets. "How's work going for you?" he asked. _Now I'm the one feeling nervous._

Kyoko smiled and sat down on the grass. "It's good. I'm auditioning for a new role on Monday. It's not a huge role, but it seems fun." She glanced over at where Ren had sat next to her. "What about you?"

"Well, now that Tragic Marker has finished filming everything else doesn't seem nearly as exciting."

Kyoko nodded. "I can understand that." She smiled as she stared at her feet. "It was fun playing a character so different from myself."

"I think I'll miss acting with you." Ren said softly. "Hopefully, we can act together again soon."

As they sat talking, sunset faded into the dark of evening. The pair didn't notice however until fireflies began to appear around them.

"Fireflies!" Kyoko exclaimed happily.

Ren watched as her face lit up with excitement. _She really hasn't changed as much as she thinks she has._

Kyoko got to her feet and followed the fireflies as they flew around her. She spun in a circle before stepping on a rock and slipping.

"Aahhh!" she cried out. She tumbled backwards and landed in Ren's lap. He stared down at her. Their faces only inches apart.

"Are you okay, Kyoko?" he asked softly.

She nodded slowly. _His eyes are so beautiful up close like this. I'll miss acting with him too._

Ren began to lean his head towards her. If there were ever a perfect moment to kiss her, it was now.

Overhead, thunder clapped loudly and large raindrops began to fall. They sat staring into each other's eyes for a moment as the rain began to soak them.

Their lips were just about to meet when-

"We forgot the picnic things!" Kyoko cried, jumping up and quickly moving towards their picnic site. "If we don't hurry it'll all get soaked."

Ren sat for another moment. He held his head in his hands. "You idiot. You should've just kissed her if you were going to." He scolded himself. He stood and followed after Kyoko. She had already packed most everything away into the tote bag, except for the blanket which she held rolled up safely in her arms.

"I think there was a covered table area over that way," she called to him.

Ren nodded and carried the tote while she ran ahead of him with the blanket.

Inside Kyoko's head, her thoughts were screaming at her. _You almost kissed him! No, surely that's not what was going to happen._ And yet, she couldn't help but to regret that she had interrupted whatever it was that had been about to happen.

* * *

 **A/N: eeek! I hope you guys enjoyed that one! It was a lot of fun to write! :) next chapter will be posted on Monday. :) (iI'm on PST so you know what time it is for me lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Good Byes

 **Chiori's Date**

After another hour of dancing, Chiori and Katsu both collapsed on the couch completely out of breath.

"There. I beat you 7 to 5, now will you tell me what you meant." He asked.

Chiori laughed. "I guess I just meant that I never expected you to turn into this." She gestured towards him.

"What's _this_?"

"I don't know. A pretty boy who can use his looks to get him anything he wants." She paused. She hadn't meant to blurt all of that out. Most of it had been supposed to stay unheard by anyone except maybe her journal. She looked at him apologetically.

He was silent for a few moments before a huge grin broke out across his face and he began to laugh.

"How can you be happy about what I just said?"

Katsu smirked at her. "Because, that means you did watch my drama. At least a little or else you wouldn't know that."

Chiori glared at him. "All right. I watched the first five minutes of an episode when it was on the television. My mom watched it." She confessed.

He nodded. "Well, I hope maybe someday we can work together."

Chiori rolled her eyes. "Not likely."

They heard the clock striking ten o'clock and Chiori rose. "I should probably be heading home now." She told him. She turned to walk out of the room.

"Wait. Chiori-chan." He followed her and grabbed her hand. "I hope you enjoyed yourself. And I do hope we can see each other again."

Chiori stared at him. The goofy kid from a few moments ago had been completely replaced by this charmer. She felt her face warm so she quickly nodded and put her head down.

Katsu moved past her and called for Daisuke. "Daisuke, Chiori-chan is ready to be taken home now. Can you please see to it that she arrives home safely?"

"Of course, sir." He replied with a bow.

After saying good bye to Katsu, Chiori followed the older man out to the car she had arrived in. That seemed like so long ago. She smiled as she took one last glance towards the Manor where she could see Katsu standing waving at her from the doorway.

 _He really has changed a lot. But maybe that's for the better._ She thought as she climbed into the car and sat back in her seat.

 **Kanae's Date**

"That was a really good movie," Kanae said as she and Hiou settled into the limo for the ride back to her house.

Hiou nodded, "Yeah, it was all right. I completely expected the ending though."

Kanae felt a smile tug at her lips at his attitude. She knew he had enjoyed the movie from the excitement she'd seen in his eyes the second it was over. But it had disappeared a moment later when he realized the lights were on in the theater again.

She looked at Hiou. "Thank you for tonight. I really had a good time."

He found himself staring at the floor as the sound of rain filled the air around them. "Well, yeah. Considering how much money I spent I figured I should make it a good date." He mumbled.

Kanae felt the smile slip from her lips. A part of her was sad knowing that she probably wouldn't get to go on another date for a long time. Not because she wanted to date, but because she had enjoyed the time with Hiou and being treated to something nice as herself and not as a character she got paid for.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you had fun." Hiou had seen her face change and was concerned. Had she been lying?

"I did. Sorry, I was just thinking that I'm kind of sad that I won't get to do something like this again." She confessed.

Hiou contemplated something for a few silent moments before speaking. "Hey, Kanae."

She met his eyes.

"Look. I know it's weird right now because I'm a kid to you. But in a couple of years I'll be sixteen, and then I want to take you on a real date. One where you consider me as a potential love interest." He dropped his eyes to stare at his feet once again. The limo slowed to a stop outside of Kanae's house.

Kanae stared at the boy in front of her. _Maybe Kyoko was right. He certainly isn't a kid anymore, but like he said in two years maybe it would feel more normal. Although, by then he'll probably have a girlfriend._

Hiou took her silence as a no. "Forget it. You should probably go, I only have the limo for so long." He turned his head away from her to hide the tears that were stinging his eyes.

"Hiou-kun." She said softly.

He turned his head partway to look at her and was met with a kiss on the cheek. His face was on fire and he couldn't think clearly enough to speak, but he heard Kanae's words over the pounding in his ears.

"If you don't have a girlfriend in two years, then I'd happily go on another date with you."

As soon as she had finished speaking she quickly climbed out of the car and hurried inside of her house. She could feel her face growing warmer. _I hope you appreciate that Hiou-kun. You just got my first non-acting kiss._ But even as she walked quietly into her bedroom, she felt a smile on her lips.

She knew she could never tell anyone about that, although she had a suspicion the president might find out anyways, but she had certainly enjoyed her LoveMe assigned date.

 **Kyoko's Date**

Once they made it to the covered table area, Ren set down the tote bag on one of the tables and then sat on the table top, looking out towards the rain. Kyoko placed the blanket on the table and sat down next to him, making sure to leave several inches of space between them.

"I guess we should wait it out here until the rain stops." Ren said.

Kyoko nodded. "It's coming down really hard."

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. I didn't bring an umbrella because I didn't think it would rain." He returned to formal speech after the incident that had nearly occurred.

"No, it's okay, Tsuruga-san. There's no way you could've known it was going to rain."

Next to her Ren sneezed.

Kyoko quickly grabbed the picnic blanket. "Here, Tsuruga-san. The blanket managed not to get too wet. You should keep warm. You can't go getting another cold." She draped the blanket over his shoulders before moving away again.

 _Even now, after I almost attacked her she's still thinking of me._ He thought to himself. He noticed she was shivering next to him. _Of course she's cold, you idiot. She's wearing lighter clothing than you._

"Mogami-san, come here." He said, opening his arms. "There's room for you in the blanket too, and it would be just as bad for you to get a cold."

Kyoko's mind flashed back to the night he had done this same type of thing as Cain. Except, he hadn't really been Cain then had he? So maybe this was okay too.

She scooted next to him. And he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders as well. They watched as the rain poured around them. He felt Kyoko's body shiver again.

"Are you still cold?" he asked.

Kyoko tried to brush it off. "N-no. I'm f-fine."

Ren wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his chest. "It'll be my fault if you wake up with a cold tomorrow, so the least I can do is keep you warm now."

Kyoko knew she should protest, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. _I guess it's okay if I enjoy this just for tonight._

Ren was loving every bit of holding her. _She hasn't tried to pull away. Could this mean she cares for me too? Or is she just being polite?_ He honestly didn't care at the moment. He was far too busy enjoying the scent of her hair, and the warmth of her body.

Half an hour later, the rain stopped enough for them to return to the car. Once inside Ren turned on the heater, in an effort to rid themselves of the chill they now had. Kyoko was quiet as he drove her home, but when he pulled up near Darumaya she decided to speak.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a very nice time." She said, giving a bow. "Please make sure to take a bath when you get home to warm yourself up."

Ren smiled at her concern. "Don't worry. I will."

"Did I do well with my training?" she asked.

He nodded and reached out to touch her hair. "You did very well. I'm sure you'll do great when you get a role that requires it."

"Thank you again, Tsuruga-san. Good night." She climbed out of the car and waved once more before heading inside of Darumaya.

She greeted Taisho and Okami-san before heading up to take a bath. Once she had settled into the warm bath water she found herself thinking back to the warmth of Ren and the smell of his cologne.

She blushed and sunk lower in the water. _I sound like a stalker thinking of that._ She scolded herself. _But still…_

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Such fun dates. Lol. There's going to be one more chapter and I think that's it. :) I'll have it up for you wednesday. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Completion

 **LME: LoveMe Section**

All three LoveMe girls were seated around the table in their break room the following day. They had agreed to meet so they could discuss their dates with each other.

"How did your date go, Amamiya-san? What was he like?" Kyoko asked her, eager for information.

Chiori laughed at her friends enthusiasm. "He was a rich, spoiled brat. It turned out he's one of those actors from the dramas I hate." She explained.

"So he's good looking but lacks talent?" Kanae offered.

Chiori nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. But the food was good."

"Did anything exciting happen?" Kyoko asked. Honestly, she had hoped that her friend might have a fairy tale worthy date and he'd turn out to be a prince or something.

Chiori looked thoughtful. "Well, I guess if you count the fact that it turns out he's a friend I had as a kid."

"What?" the other two girls exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure it's that big of a deal. Although, it really did surprise me at the time."

Kanae held up a hand, "Wait, so did he win the date with you because he wanted to see you again?"

Chiori could feel a blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Did he tell you right away who he was?" Kyoko asked.

Chiori shook her head, "No, the idiot waited until he accidentally said something that gave himself away."

"That must've been so weird, to be on a date with someone and not know that they were your childhood friend from so long ago." Kyoko couldn't even imagine how she would've reacted in that situation.

"Well, it's too bad your date didn't work out but at least you don't have to see him again." Kanae said, sitting back in her chair.

Chiori shook her head. "Actually, we have another date next week."

Both girls stared at her in surprise.

Kyoko spoke first, "But I thought you said he was a terrible actor and he lied to you?"

"Yeah, but I guess he wasn't too bad. And the video games were kind of fun." Chiori smiled then turned to Kanae.

"How was your date, Kanae-san?" she asked, attempting to take the attention off of herself. "It seemed like you knew the kid that bid on you."

A pink tinge appeared in Kanae's face. "Well, yeah. We've acted together in a few things. And he's not really a kid. He's fourteen."

"Really? But he looked so young." Chiori said, her shock coming through.

Kyoko laughed, "Don't let him hear you say that. He'll get you blacklisted."

"He's powerful enough to do that?"

Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other. "Yes." They both answered simultaneously.

"So, what did you guys go do?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

Kanae tried to act nonchalant. "We just went to dinner at a nice restaurant and then to go see a movie. Nothing crazy." She wasn't about to tell them about the kiss she had given Hiou or the promised date for the future. That was her secret to keep.

"What about you, Kyoko?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, um…"

They watched as Kyoko's face went from pink to dark red. "Don't tell me he kissed you?" Chiori nearly squealed.

Kyoko shook her head emphatically but her darkening face betrayed her.

"Well then, what did you guys do?" Kanae smirked at her friend. She could tell something had happened, but knowing Kyoko it could've been anything.

Kyoko's eyes lit up. "We went on a picnic."

Chiori didn't look impressed. "A picnic? That sounds bor-"

"Like a lot of fun." Kanae interrupted.

Chiori grumbled a bit but agreed. She had expected something more from Tsuruga-san. After all, he was regarded as the most desirable man in Japan.

Before either of the girls could ask any more questions there was a knock on the door. Chiori got up to answer it.

She opened the door to find Ren, looking slightly awkward. No doubt, he had hoped to find Kyoko alone. Before he could declare what he was there for, Chiori called over her shoulder. "Kyoko-san, your date is here."

Kyoko jumped up blushing, and hurried to the doorway where Ren was waiting. "Tsuruga-san, good morning. What are you doing here?"

"Mogami-san, do you think I could have a moment of your time?" he asked.

Kyoko felt awkward going to talk with him so soon after their date and almost kiss. But she agreed. She said good bye to her friends and Ren led her out to a back outdoor area of the agency. He led them to a bench and they sat down. Kyoko made sure to leave several inches of distance between them.

She stared down at her hands. "So, what was it you wanted to discuss?" she asked.

Ren coughed, "Um, well, I wanted to discuss what happened yesterday."

Kyoko could feel herself blushing. She bowed her head towards him, trying not to let her voice shake as she spoke. "I'm so very sorry, Tsuruga-san. I just got carried away because it was my first date I think. And I was swept up in our training and forgot my place. I know I should've been more careful."

Ren stared at her. "Mogami-san, what are you talking about?"

She raised her head slightly. "Weren't you talking about our almost kiss?" her voice was barely a whisper but Ren caught the word kiss.

He shook his head, "Mogami-san, I'm not angry about that. It was my fault too." He took a breath. "Actually, I came here to ask you if you would go on another date with me."

Kyoko felt her heart skip a beat. _Does that mean… no. I must be mistaken._

"Oh, did I need more training still?" she asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Ren gave a frustrated sigh. _Why does she have to be so oblivious to my advances?_ "No, Mogami-san, that's not what I meant."

"Then why-"

Her words were interrupted by his lips on hers. She sat frozen for a moment. _He's kissing me… Tsuruga Ren is kissing me!_ She pushed him away.

"Tsuruga-san! What are you doing?" she exclaimed. "You- you must be confused after last night." She stood and began to pace away from him. Her hands were shaking. "I know how you're feeling but it's not what you think." She stopped walking and stood facing away from him. If she didn't look at him, maybe there was a chance she could keep her composure.

Suddenly, she could feel him standing just behind her. "What do you know about my feelings, Mogami-san?" he said quietly.

Kyoko took a step away from him, turning to face him but made sure to keep her eyes on the ground. "I know that you could never be in lo- involved like that with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he asked.

Kyoko looked up to meet Ren's eyes. "I'm not special, or beautiful," a sob escaped her throat and Ren saw tears begin to spill from her eyes, "I'm not even a real actress."

Ren took hold of Kyoko's arm and pulled her into his embrace. He could feel her hot tears soaking through his shirt but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. There was only one thought flooding his mind.

 _She loves me. There is no way she could react like this if she didn't._

After several minutes, Kyoko had stopped crying and Ren pulled away enough to look at her face. "Kyoko, you are the most talented, beautiful actress I know. I would be honored to be able to date you. Besides, I'm already in love with you."

Kyoko's eyes went wide at his confession, but they closed when his lips returned to her own in a gentle kiss.

* * *

From a nearby doorway, Chiori and Kanae watched sneakily.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to be spying like this?" Chiori asked.

Kanae nodded, "She's spied on me plenty of times. I'm pretty sure it's allowed."

She watched her friend with a small smile on her face. _Good for you, Kyoko. I guess this assignment wasn't so terrible after all._

 _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the last chapter that I planned. :) if people are really wanting more I could possibly write some more fluffiness lol. But for now this is it. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	10. Bonus Chapter: Chiori

**A/N: Welcome to the first of three bonus chapters I'll be posting for my readers. Each one will focus on one of the girls and will be fluff. :) enjoy!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Chiori Amamiya

 **1 Year Since the LoveMe Auction Date**

Chiori Amamiya dressed quickly into the outfit she and Kyoko had picked out the week before at the mall. She pulled on the black skinny jeans and buttoned them while looking at herself in the mirror. _These look nice enough, right?_ She wondered.

Next she pulled on a white long-sleeved off the shoulder blouse. She quickly slipped on her white sandals before admiring her completed outfit in the mirror again. She was only allowed a moment to enjoy this though before her phone began to ring. She picked it up and checked the caller ID.

 _Katsu._

"Hello?" Chiori answered, feigning irritation.

"Hey, I'm outside, come down when you're ready." There was a click as the phone call ended.

She huffed as she grabbed her purse before heading down the stairs. With most people, she pretended to be a sweet shy girl and hid away her occasional venomous feelings but with Katsu it was different. With him she found that she was always saying harsh things she didn't mean.

She approached his car and opened the passenger door. "You couldn't come around and open the door for your girlfriend?" she asked, haughtily.

Katsu chuckled from inside the car and took off his sunglasses. "But if I were to do that then I'd miss getting to see you with that adorable irritated look on your face." He teased.

He replaced his sunglasses as she climbed in before he began to drive again.

"Where are we going to?" Chiori asked.

"It's a surprise." He told her before turning on the radio.

They drove in silence for some time before a familiar song came on the radio. Chiori moved to turn the volume down.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he cried, turning the volume back up.

She sighed, "It's an annoying song." She muttered, staring out the window.

"That hurts, Chiori. You know I wrote this song for you." He began to sing along with the lyrics, glancing over occasionally to see the deep blush on her face.

In reality, she kind of loved how sweet he was. But she couldn't tell him that. _He'd just get an even bigger head._

More than an hour later, they pulled up to a building Chiori had never been to before. "What's this place?" she asked, looking around for a sign.

"This is Shinagawa Aquarium." He told her, a proud look on his face.

"Why'd you bring us here?" she asked.

Katsu sighed, "You're always so blunt." He chuckled before patting her head and exiting the car.

Chiori followed him up to the ticket booth but waited to the side while he made his purchase. He smiled at her as he handed her a ticket. "If we hurry, we can still make it to the dolphin show!" he exclaimed before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

They sat in the fourth row from the large tank and watched as the announcer introduced the dolphins involved in the show. The dolphins began their tricks and all was fine until a huge splash came in their direction. Their shirts quickly soaked through and Chiori cried out as she realized her once white shirt was quickly becoming see-through.

"Here," Katsu offered, holding out his jacket to her. She wrapped it around herself for protection and the pair exited the stadium.

"Let's go over to the gift shop. I can buy you a shirt." He told her. They entered the shop and he quickly picked out a shirt with the picture of a dolphin on it for her to wear.

Chiori took the purchase and went into a nearby bathroom to change. _Well, I guess this was a waste of a very expensive shirt._ She sighed. Today was not going how she'd expected.

When she exited the bathroom she found Katsu waiting on a bench nearby. "Shall we go look around some of the exhibits then?" he suggested.

Chiori nodded and they headed inside to look at the aquariums filled with tropical fish.

"By the way, that shirt looks cute on you." He said softly as they stared into a tank of colorful fish.

Chiori glanced down at the tee shirt. "Thanks."

A couple of hours later, they made their way to the aquarium's restaurant. Once they were seated they looked at the menu.

"You can get whatever you want." Katsu told her from behind his menu.

Chiori blushed slightly. She had a love-hate relationship with Katsu's spending habits. On the one hand she did enjoy being spoiled by him, but she only enjoyed it when they were by themselves. In public, she was shy about his attentiveness.

The waitress came to their table and they each ordered, Chiori ordering a small inexpensive dish. Katsu waited for the waitress to walk away before saying anything.

"Why didn't you order something different?" he questioned her suspiciously.

Chiori acting innocent. "I ordered exactly what I wanted. That's all."

Katsu shrugged and nodded. "Suit yourself."

Fifteen minutes later, their waitress returned with three plates of food for Katsu and a single small plate for Chiori.

"Enjoy your food." She said before stepping away to leave them alone again.

Chiori found that by the time she had finished her own lunch, Katsu was only half done with his first plate.

"Finished already?" he asked her, eyeing her empty plate.

"I wasn't very hungry." She lied, but her growling stomach betrayed her. She was caught off guard though when instead of teasing her, Katsu slid a plate to her.

"Here, I can't finish it all, so why don't you eat that one." He told her.

Chiori gave a small smile as she devoured the food he had passed her.

After lunch, the pair went for a walk in a nearby garden the aquarium had. It was filled with blooming flowers and several birds that sang happily in the afternoon sunlight.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" Katsu asked cheerfully.

Chiori glared at him. "It was good, but don't you think you should only order what you can eat. Don't go passing off extra plates to me again." She scolded him.

Katsu only nodded in response. He had gotten used to her by now, and with him that was her way of thanking him. He took hold of her hand suddenly and led her to a nearby bench.

"Sit down and close your eyes." He told her.

Chiori sat but eyed him warily. "You'd better not do anything weird." She warned him before closing her eyes. She felt Katsu's hand against her neck as he brushed her hair aside.

"What are you doing?" she asked, without opening her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm almost… done. There."

Chiori opened her eyes and looked down. Fastened around her neck was a heart shaped locket. She twisted it around to look at it and clicked it open. Inside was a picture of the two of them from their Christmas date the year before, and on the empty side of the locket was an engraving.

 _To my love,_

 _Chiori_

 _-Katsu_

She was speechless. She couldn't believe he had gotten her such a thoughtful gift.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. "B-but why?"

Katsu sat down beside her and looked into her eyes. "It's our anniversary, silly. We've been dating for one year exactly today." He scratched the back of his head. "That's why I brought you here, but I guess it didn't turn out exactly like I'd hoped."

Chiori stared at him feeling confused. "Why here?" she asked. This time her voice was gentle as she asked her question.

Katsu blushed, "Well, you said you wanted to come here."

"I did?"

"Yeah, when we were kids you said you always wanted to go to an aquarium. So I thought it would be the perfect first anniversary date." He sighed, "But it seems I was wrong since you didn't have much fun."

Chiori threw her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Katsu. I love it. All of it. The locket, the aquarium," she paused and looked up into his eyes, "You."

Katsu blushed deeper as he understood her meaning. But then a smile broke out across his face. "I love you too, Chiori. I really do."

And with those words, he leaned in and kissed her. He felt her smile against his lips. After several moments, they broke apart.

They were both silent, unsure of what to say as the silence grew increasingly awkward.

"By the way," Chiori said finally.

Katsu looked at her eagerly.

Chiori held out a gift shop bag towards him. "I need you to get my shirt dry cleaned. I wouldn't have worn something so fancy I'd I knew I was going to get salt water slashed on me."

Katsu stared dumbfounded at the bag before smiling again. He took the bag from her and then pulled her in for another kiss.

 _I guess some relationships aren't so bad._ Chiori thought to herself happily.


	11. Bonus Chapter: Kanae

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I kept thinking I still had a bunch of it to write and that I had writer's block. I checked it today and saw I only had the last few sentences left to write. I'm a dork. Lol. Hope you all enjoy it! Next up is Kyoko's and Ren's bonus chapter. See you again soon!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Kanae Kotonami

 **2 Years Since The LoveMe Auction Date**

Kanae Kotonami stood nervously just outside the gate that surrounded her house. She was anxiously awaiting the arrival of her date, Hiou Uesugi. She sighed, _Why am I getting all excited for? I'm not a kid anymore, I'm nearly twenty._

"Although I guess he's not a kid either." She thought about the last time they'd seen each other. It had been a few weeks ago, but it was the first time they'd seen each other in about six months. At first Kanae hadn't recognized him.

Hiou was no longer the smart-mouthed fourteen year old who looked ten. He had had a sudden growth spurt that had given him a couple of inches on Kanae's height and he no longer resembled a child.

"That's probably why he's suddenly become so popular with girls." She muttered. She pulled out her phone to check the time again. _12:59. He said one so…_ she watched as the time advanced one minute. She briefly wondered if he had forgotten their date, but that doubt was erased at the sight of a black stretch limo pulling up in front of her.

The back door opened and out stepped Hiou. He gave her a cheeky grin. "Were you worried I was going to be late?" he asked.

Kanae forced herself not to smile. _He's still such a brat._ She thought. She stepped towards the limo. "You are late." She said, showing him the time on her phone screen. "It's 1:01." With that, she stepped past him and climbed into the limo.

In her haste, she failed to see the blush the crossed Hiou's face.

Once settled in the limo, they sat back while the car drove to their destination. Kanae watched him out of the corner of her eye. He was dressed nicely, jeans and a fashionable t-shirt. She glanced down at her own clothes. _He told me to dress casual so why the he'll did he pick me up in a limo?_ She wondered as she began to regret the jean shorts and light green tank top she had picked.

"Where are we going?" Kanae asked after a moment.

Hiou smiled at her, "I thought we'd try something different than what you're used to." He said.

Kanae raised an eyebrow. "What I'm used to?"

"Where do guys typically take you on dates?" he asked.

"I don't know. A nice restaurant. Maybe a celebrity event." She wasn't really sure. Did those count as dates? She hadn't seriously dated anybody before. Suddenly, her date with Hiou from two years ago popped into her head. A small smile graced her lips involuntarily as she thought about it.

"Exactly." Hiou replied, trying to ignore the pain he felt when she had smiled while no doubt thinking of another guy. "That's why I decided to take you to an amusement park."

Kanae stared at him. _He's got to be kidding, right?_

Hiou laughed and for a second she thought he would confirm her hopes and say it was a joke. But he didn't, and not long after, the limo pulled up outside of a large amusement park.

He climbed out of the car and held open the door for her before extending his hand to help her out of the car. He looked at her expectantly with a boyish grin on his face that was so unlike the typical scowl he always used to wear.

 _He looks so happy now._ Kanae thought as she took his hand. _I wonder if he has a girlfriend now._

Soon they were inside the crowded amusement park. Kanae found herself looking around at all the attractions. Because of her family's lack of money, she couldn't remember a time she'd ever gone to an amusement park as a kid. _And once I started working, I didn't have time for things like this._ She thought sadly.

Just then, she felt Hiou's hand grab her own. "What do you want to look at first?" he asked.

Kanae shrugged. "I don't really care." She answered.

Hiou frowned. _Did she really just come here because she felt obligated to?_ Then another thought hit him, a worse one. _Maybe she's dating someone already and is just here because she pities me._ He felt the pain in his chest again but tried to ignore it as he released Kanae's hand.

"Maybe we should try some rides first." He suggested, "Do you like rollercoasters?"

Kanae thought about it before answering. "Um, I don't know."

Hiou's grin returned. "Well then, let's go find out."

Half an hour later, the pair exited the ride. Kanae clutched her stomach as she walked down the ramp, Hiou keeping a hand on her arm to keep her upright. He led her to a bench to sit down.

"I guess that's a no to rollercoasters then." He said sheepishly.

Kanae sighed, "Yeah, sorry." She mumbled.

"You wait here. I'm going to get you a soda." Hiou said, before turning and walking away to the nearest food shop.

Kanae watched him from where she sat. _When did he suddenly get so mature? He always tried to act mature but now he really is._ She felt frustrated. _And here I am acting like a big baby!_

"Look at that guy. He's really good looking!" a teenage girl nearby whispered to her friend.

The other girl nodded and Kanae followed their gazes to Hiou. "I wonder if he's a celebrity." The other girl said, excitedly.

Kanae rolled her eyes at the girls' silly words. _Why are they getting so excited over a good looking guy they don't even know? Mo!_ She was surprised at her own thoughts. She had grown out of saying Mo after her speaking some time ago, so it surprised her that she had thought it unintentionally.

Hiou returned to her carrying a cup of soda. "Here, drink this." He said holding it out in front of her.

She took the cup from him and muttered her thanks, but when their hands brushed she felt her face heat up. _Crap! Now I made myself all self-conscious. But… why am I self-conscious? Because I just admitted to myself he's good looking?_

"Kanae?" Hiou asked, looking at her closely.

"Hmm?" she responded, shocked by how close he had gotten.

He reached out and rested a hand on her forehead. "Your face is all red. Did you catch a fever?"

Kanae jerked back, causing Hiou to blush as he pulled his hand away. "Sorry. I was just worried you were getting worse after the ride." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away.

"If you want, I can just take you home."

Kanae felt her heart jump at his words. What was this she was feeling? "No, I'm fine." She said hurriedly. She stood up forcing herself to keep her balance. "Maybe we could just walk around some shops for a bit though." She suggested.

Hiou's posture relaxed. "Yeah, that's fine." He glanced at her before starting to walk towards the various shops that lined the street.

After looking in the various stores for a couple of hours, Kanae decided it was time to try another ride. She looked around trying to pick out a slow ride she was willing to ride. First she saw the carousel. _Nope. That's not happening._ Next, she saw something that resembled a tunnel of love. _No way._ Finally, she stopped in front of a large old looking building.

"What about this one?" she asked Hiou.

He turned and looked at the building in question. "You want to go on the haunted house?"

Kanae nodded. "It's slower right?"

"Well, yeah but…"

"But what?" she asked. _It's not too girly and it's not all full of hearts so it's perfect._

Hiou scratched the back of his head. "Never mind. It's fine." As they entered the line, Hiou could feel his hands starting to sweat. Haunted house's didn't scare him. What scared him was the thought that typically girls picked haunted houses to give them an excuse to hold onto the guy they were with. _Kanae isn't like normal girls though so I don't think she'd think like that…_

As they climbed into the cart for the ride, Kanae began to realize something. For the most part she had seen couples in the line. _Why would this be a couples ride?_ She wondered as the worker checked their seat belt.

The ride began to move and Kanae looked around their dark surroundings. Scary things didn't typically bother her but as they moved through the eerie ride she heard more than a couple of screams from nearby carts.

 _Oh, other girls probably use this as an excuse to grab onto their date._ She felt disgusted at the thought of a girl using a ride as an excuse for clinging to a guy. But at the same time as she was distracted with these thoughts, a ghostly figure jumped out startling her.

A squeal escaped Kanae's lips and her hand grabbed ahold of Hiou's. A moment later, she realized what had happened. "Sorry," she muttered. She tried to pull her hand away but was surprised to find he wouldn't release it.

Hiou turned away so she wouldn't see him blush. "Isn't it better if you just hold my hand so you don't get so scared again?" he asked.

Kanae couldn't find words to respond, so she simply allowed her hand to relax into the comfort of his grip.

When they exited the ride, Kanae noticed that Hiou had yet to release her hand. He turned towards her.

"Are you ready to eat dinner?" he asked.

Kanae nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." She muttered. Currently, she was finding it rather hard to put together sentences. Her mind still fully focused on their hands.

They were seated quickly inside of the small restaurant and ordered a few minutes later. As their fatigue caught up with them, they both sat quietly looking around at their surroundings.

When their food came, Kanae finally began to talk. "How has work been going for you?" she asked, taking a bite of her food.

"It's going well. I've recently been offered another job in Europe." Hiou told her proudly.

Kanae nodded, a smile on her lips. "That's really great, Hiou-kun. You must've done great work when you were there before."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I haven't decided if I'm going to take the offer."

Her eyes widened. "Why not? It's a wonderful opportunity."

"Yeah, but I have a job offer here in Japan too." He said softly.

A thought occurred to Kanae then. "Are you thinking of staying behind because you got a girlfriend?" she asked.

Hiou's eyes widened and a blush colored his face, but Kanae continued talking. "Because you really shouldn't allow a relationship to hold you back in your career."

Hiou shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"You don't?" Kanae asked in disbelief. "Then is it just a girl you like? Because that should be easier to leave behind then."

"That's not- I mean," he struggled for words as he blushed darker. He took a breath. "I don't just like her." He mumbled, "I love her."

Kanae felt her a sharp pain in her heart. _See, you idiot. He has a girl he loves._ "Then why aren't you dating her. I'm sure if she lo- feels the same for you then she'd want you to go and further your career."

"She doesn't know I love her." He admitted. "But it doesn't matter, she doesn't feel the same way. She only sees me as a kid."

She found that hard to believe. How could there be a woman alive who still viewed him as a kid? "I doubt that." She muttered under her breath. But Hiou heard her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

It was Kanae's turn to blush now as she looked down at her half-empty plate. "I- I just mean, you don't look like a kid anymore. You look like a man."

Hiou stared at Kanae. "You think so?"

She nodded without meeting his eyes. "Maybe she just doesn't realize you care for her." She said, her heart aching with each words of advice.

Hiou looked thoughtful. "So, I just have to make her realize that." He smiled at her, "Thank you, Kanae."

She couldn't help but return the smile, as she silently wondered who the lucky girl was who had won Hiou's affections.

For the last ride of the evening, Hiou had suggested the ferris wheel since the view would be lovely at night. Kanae had agreed and they soon found themselves riding alone in one of the many compartments surrounding the giant wheel.

Even as Kanae looked out the window she was hyper aware of the man sitting beside her. _Stay calm, and don't act weird._ She warned herself.

Hiou spoke a moment later, interrupting her inner musings. "Did you know there's a superstition about the ferris wheel?" he asked.

Kanae looked confused. "I've heard something but never really paid attention." She answered.

"They say that couples who kiss at the top of the ferris wheel will be bound to spend the rest of their lives together happily." He explained.

Kanae couldn't help the snort that escaped her. She covered her mouth to hide her laughter. "Sorry," she said as she noticed the stern look he was giving her.

"You don't believe it?" Hiou asked, trying to act nonchalant.

She shook her head. "I don't really believe superstitions."

Hiou took a breath to calm his fast beating heart. "Kanae, do you think that if the girl I love, loves me too, she'd want to be kissed at the top of the ferris wheel? Even if she doesn't believe in the jinx?"

Kanae looked away. "What kind of a question is that to ask someone? You should just wait and ask her."

Hiou used all his courage to reach out and take Kanae's hand in his own. "I am asking her." He said softly.

Kanae felt her heart stop. She turned her head to look at him and saw Hiou was blushing dark red. "What are you saying?" she asked, not trusting what her ears had told her.

Hiou closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them. Determination now filled his eyes. "Kanae, I'm saying I love you, and I'm asking if you want me to kiss you?"

Kanae felt warmth on her cheeks as she realized her tears had managed to escape. She opened her mouth to reply but couldn't find her voice. Instead she nodded and the next moment she was met with Hiou's soft lips caressing her own.

When he pulled away they stared at each other in the moonlight. "I love you, Kanae." He whispered.

Kanae smiled, "I love you too, Hiou." She replied softly.

As the ferris wheel began its descent down from the sky, Hiou pulled Kanae to lean against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I guess, I should stay in Japan then." He murmured.

Kanae pulled away slightly to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He laughed, "Well, I can't very well leave when I've finally gotten a girlfriend."

Kanae smacked him in the head. "You can't stay here just because of me." Even in the darkness he could see that her cheeks were flushed. "And besides," she said as she leaned back against him. "I just decided that I'll be taking a job I was offered in England."

"Why didn't you say so sooner?"

Kanae chuckled at his indignant tone. "I hadn't decided if I was going to take it yet."

"And what made you decide?" he asked, his fingertips brushing through her hair.

"I decided it could be good for my career." She said, her voice teasing.

Hiou flicked the side of her head. "C'mon, just admit you decided yes to be with me."

Kanae turned her head and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe that had something to do with it." She muttered. "But don't let it go to your head. You can't let our relationship distract you from your work."

Hiou laughed, "Same goes for you." With those words he pulled her close for one last kiss before they exited the ride that had managed to change both of their lives.


	12. Bonus Chapter: Kyoko

**A/N: Here (finally) is the last bonus chapter of my auction story! I have really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoy Kyoko's bonus chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Kyoko Mogami

 **4 ½ Years Since LoveMe Auction Date**

Kyoko Hizuri rushed around the large apartment that she and her husband shared. She was juggling between cleaning the already clean living room and cooking a perfect first anniversary dinner. She had planned the meal carefully to ensure it would include all of Ren's favorite dishes. Her hands shook as she pulled a cake from the oven. She placed it on the counter to cool and then glanced at the clock again.

 _8:30…_

Ren had been gone for the week doing photo shoots and runway shows in Paris and was arriving back today. On their first wedding anniversary. Kyoko had missed him but had secretly been happy to have the week by herself to prepare.

As she turned off the stove she stepped over to the living room and picked up a small carefully wrapped present. Inside was the watch she had purchased for his gift. The one he usually wore still didn't work and he had recently begun to leave it at home, no longer requiring a reminder of his guilt.

Kyoko smiled down at the package. _I hope he'll like it._ She thought to herself. Just then, she heard the sound of the front door and quickly stuck the box into her apron pocket.

An exhausted looking, Ren Tsuruga stepped into the apartment. He smiled when he saw Kyoko. She was wearing her normal apron over a cute red dress. Her hair had been pulled up into an elegant bun but the heat from the kitchen had caused it to frizz as strands of her dark hair escaped.

"Ren!" Kyoko exclaimed throwing her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and he dropped his bag to the ground as he embraced her too. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you." She murmured against his chest.

He chuckled. "I missed you too." He tilted her chin up with a finger and placed a kiss on her lips. Once he had pulled away, he sniffed the air. "Something smells delicious."

Kyoko laughed, "That would be dinner." She pulled away and picked up his bag. "Why don't you go shower and then we can eat?"

Ren nodded, "I can get my own bag though." He teased. "I'll be quick if you want to put the food out."

Kyoko watched him leave down the hall with a small smile on her face. She quickly moved to the kitchen and set out the food on the tea table by the couches. After the table was set she removed her apron, fixed her hair, and placed the small present on the table before Ren's plate.

When Ren returned, he sat down on the ground beside his wife. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the many dishes she had cooked that all happened to be foods he loved. "You didn't have to go to all this trouble just because I came home." He said. Then his eyes fell on the present. He picked it up, Kyoko watching him anxiously. "What's this?"

Kyoko blushed. _He still hasn't mentioned that it's our anniversary. Did he forget?_ She forced a smile. "Just a little gift." She answered.

Ren unwrapped it and his eyes widened when he saw the beautiful onyx colored wristwatch with its deep green face. "Kyoko…" he breathed her name softly. He leaned over and kissed her. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

Kyoko smiled, happy he had liked his present. But a part of her was still sad that he seemed to have forgotten their special occasion. "We should eat before it gets cold." She reminded him.

* * *

After dinner, Kyoko had taken care of the dishes with Ren's help. He had noticed that she had grown quiet after eating but figured she was just tired. Once the kitchen was clean, Kyoko had headed into the bathroom to take her bath while Ren headed to their room. He took the watch out of its box and held it gently.

 _This really is beautiful. She must've noticed I wasn't wearing Rick's anymore._ He turned the watch over in his hands, examining the beautiful craftsmanship. That's when he noticed the inscription scrawled across the back.

" _To my husband,_

 _Happy 1_ _st_ _Anniversary!_

 _I love you always._

 _-Kyoko_ "

Ren stared at the words for several moments feeling lost. "First anniversary…?" he wondered aloud. When a lightbulb went on in Ren's head he grabbed his phone and checked the date. _June 27_ _th_ _._

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. "How could I have forgotten our anniversary?" he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Kyoko had gotten him a present, made him a wonderful dinner, and dressed up looking beautiful for him and what had he done? He shook his head.

 _Well, it's too late to try and buy her something tonight._ He sighed. Then an idea struck him and he quickly dialed a number on his phone.

* * *

Kyoko finished her bath and stared at herself in the mirror. The cool water she had placed on her eyes had prevented them from getting puffy after crying. _No, you shouldn't be so dramatic. He's been working hard. Of course he'd forget._ She brushed her teeth and entered their bedroom wearing her pajamas. She was surprised to see that most of the lights were off and Ren was already under the covers asleep.

She began to feel her tears fill her eyes again as the feeling of loneliness overwhelmed her. _Calm down._ She scolded herself before climbing into bed. She turned off her lamp, the only remaining light and laid down facing away from her husband.

Moments later, strong arms encircled Kyoko's body pulling her close to Ren. He pressed his lips against her ear.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko… I completely forgot." He whispered into her ear.

Kyoko looked up at him. "It's okay. You've been busy and-"

He shook his head. "It's no excuse. I should've remembered." He kissed her forehead gently. "I promise to make it up to you." He told her, his breath tickling her ear.

She smiled up at him. "You don't have to, but thank you." Kyoko cuddled close to him as he began to trail kisses down her neck.

"In fact," he whispered against her skin, "Why don't I start right now?"

* * *

The next morning, Kyoko awoke wrapped in the soft blankets of their bed. She rolled over expecting to see Ren's face but found only his empty pillow. She climbed out of bed and dressed in her robe before stepping into the living room.

On a normal day, she would find Ren there, seated on the couch drinking coffee while reading through a script. Yet today, he wasn't there.

"Ren?" she called out hesitantly.

When no answer came, she stepped back into their room and checked her cell phone. At the top of her alerts was a message from Ren.

" _Went to buy breakfast. Be back soon. Ren._ "

She shook her head, realizing this must be his first attempt at fixing things. She picked out her clothes for the day and headed to the bathroom to get ready. By the time she had finished getting ready and returned to the living room, Ren had returned. She gasped at what she saw.

There laid out on the table was an elaborate breakfast full of finer foods than she would normally eat. And next to it was Ren, dressed up nicely in jeans and a button up shirt, holding a bouquet of roses. "Good morning, my princess." He told her sweetly as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She was silent for several moments before speaking. "Ren, you didn't have to… I mean… wow."

He chuckled at her speechlessness. "Why don't you sit down and eat. We still have work today and I have one more surprise for you."

Kyoko nodded and the pair sat down to eat. As Ren served her food she noticed he was wearing the new wristwatch on his arm. "It looks good on you." She said between bites.

Ren flashed her a cocky grin before digging into his own breakfast.

After they finished eating, the pair headed downstairs to the parking garage. "So when do I get my other surprise?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

Ren laughed. "Right now." He pointed in front of where they had stopped to a small pink car. The shade was a gentler color than the LoveMe section but still reminiscent of it.

Kyoko looked back and forth between her husband and the car. "Is that really mine?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded. "It's all yours. I figured since you passed your driver's test last month, you could use a car of your own." He held out the keys to her. "Would you like to drive us to work?" he offered.

Kyoko nodded. "Yes!" she stood on tiptoes and kissed Ren on the lips. "This is the best wedding anniversary ever!" she exclaimed.

Ren laughed. "But this is our first one."

She climbed into the car and turned it on, excitedly examining her new belonging. Then she turned to him beaming. "Thank you so much, Ren. It really is beautiful."

He leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I hope every anniversary will be like this." Kyoko whispered, her forehead pressed against his.

He raised an eyebrow. "You hope I'll forget every year?"

She laughed. "No. I hope we'll always be this happy."

"Don't worry. As long as I'm with you, I always will be." They kissed once more before finally heading off to another day of work.


End file.
